All Good Things Ep 17: IndiGo
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: With the discovery of some of Bonnie's latest victims of gene splicing, Kim seeks out Team Go's father, an adventurer in his own right.
1. Previously

**Previously...**

"Kim?" Ron asked from behind her.

Kim turned around to face her boyfriend, eager to talk to him until the mob of reporters and cameramen reached her. "Yeah, Ron?" she asked, noticing an awkward frown crossing his features, as though he had just copied her homework without permission. A face she had seen often in High School.

He rubbed his neck nervously, looking away. "There's been something I've been wanting to ask you, but I... I mean, I didn't get a... Well, actually I..."

"Ron?" Kim asked impatiently.

Suddenly, Rufus squeaked from the floor between them, gesturing for Ron to come down to his level. Kim was rolling her eyes as Ronknelt down to see what Rufus was holding.

After scooping the various pieces of gold jewelry into Ron's pack, the naked mole rat had kept one of the less gaudy rings to himself, and had collected one of the Cupid Diamond shards while helping the Museum workers pick up the shiny sparkles. After the day he had, he felt no regrets about it either. He placed the large diamond ring into Ron's palm and nodded with a grin.

"Hey, is that?" he asked, then looked up to show Kim. "Check it, KP. Rufus made a..."

A chorus of 'Awwww's' caused him to pause as the pair looked toward the crowd of people collected around them. "Kim Possible's getting proposed to!" someone shouted. "Who is that guy?!" asked someone else.

"Ron!" Kim gasped in surprise.

"What?!" Ron said, beginning to panic. "I wasn't... I mean, I didn't..." he stammered. Suddenly, Rufus kicked Ron's shin in irritation. "Ow! What I mean is... Uhhhhh..." He was looking up into Kim's face now, and she looked as though she wasn't sure if she should be grinning happily or sobbing.

Taking a breath, Ron continued. "Kim... KP... I feel like I've been wanting to live this moment for forever, but just couldn't find the chance. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I always wanna be your sidekick."

"Just say it already!" someone shouted from the crowd, only to be silenced with a foot stomp from Joss.

"I know we're young, poor, in college, and I know it sounds corny... but I want to be there for you until the very end. I... I want you to marry me." Ron said, his voice straining to push out the words.

Kim was moving her lips, but no sound was coming out. Instead, she frowned and nodded, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into an embrace. Despite the efforts of the police, the Press pushed forward, surrounding the couple and asking questions that were overlapping so much as to beindecipherable.

Neither Kim nor Ron seemed to notice though as they held each other tightly. "Are you sure?" Kim whispered into Ron's ear, her tears pooling between their touching cheeks. Ron nodded. "Then, Ron Stoppable." Kim answered. "Yes. I will."

* * *

"You villains never seem to learn that goodness and hope will always triumph over evil and despair." Hego said, cautiously moving toward Mantis.

Scooping up a handful of crystal slivers, Mantis tossed them into Hego's face and rolled to his feet. As Hego turned away, Mantis leaped high, bringing a claw shaped hand down at Hego's neck. The larger man leaned back with surprising agility as Mantis swept an arm past his face.

As Mantis followed through, Hego stood straight again and clasped a hand around Mantis' neck, lifting him off of the floor in an effort to subdue him. Mantis gasped in surprise, then lifted his knees to push himself out of Hego's grasp, backflipping away before sliding across the floor in a crouch. Before Mantis could regain his footing, Hego punched the floor, the blue glow around his hands surging brightly as the crystals surrounding him ruptured and exploded in a shockwave that covered Mantis in broken shards.

"I'm not here to fight you, or anyone. I am only here to defend my world. I'm sure if we were to all join forces, this Tournament Keeper would have no choice but to rethink why we are all here." Hego said as Mantis tiredly climbed back up to his feet.

Mantis looked around at the multifaceted walls and in each surface was the reflection of a hooded man in a long robe. "Only one may pass on to the next stage of the tournament." the hooded man's words echoed through the chamber. "One must finish the other."

"That seems a bit barbaric, doesn't it?" Hego asked aloud. With a gasping breath, Mantis ground his teeth before letting out a rage filled shout. His eyes became solid black and the chitin like armor he wore began to grow long wicked spines. He reached out one hand like a claw and Hego turned in surprise to see the ghostly image of a giant praying mantis behind him, clutching one of his shoulders in one of it's massive claws. Then Mantis reached his other hand forward and before Hego could react, the shimmering insect snatched his other shoulder.

"You lose!" Mantis shouted, pulling his hands apart.

* * *

"Are you kidding? Last time I left you alone, you were kidnapped, forced to battle super ninjas, and freed an astral plane of Monkey Fist's tyranny. You honestly think I'm going to miss out on that again?"

"They're ready for you, Mr. Stoppable. Again." Kalea announced, poking her head into the room.

"Just a few minutes, Kalea!" Kim replied, and the door closed again. She still hadn't completely decided if she liked this secretary of Ron's. She was certainly older, with dark skin and hair, and an aura of confidence that Kim knew came from a career in the the shark infested corporate world. "All the no longer mystical fighters and Yohan are being trained at Yamanouchi, Mantis is in prison therapy, and the Yono is defeated." she said. "How does it feel to save the world again?"

"Now that it's done? Good." Ron admitted. "I don't think I want to go through that again though."

"I think you deserve a break, hero." she grinned, taking his face in her hands and tickling his lips with hers for a moment before pulling away again. "I haven't heard back from Wade yet if he managed to get in contact with Drakken. I know Shego wasn't fond of her family, but I figured she would still want to know about Hego."

"How'd the rest of Team Go take it?" Ron asked, suddenly sober.

"Wego was understandably shocked, though Mego is dealing with it in his own way. Last I heard, he was writing a book about HIS experiences under Hego's leadership."

"Hey, speaking of books..." Ron said, eager to change the subject. "Have you heard anything about a book I may have mysteriously written?"

"You?" Kim snorted. "Sorry, Ron. But you had a hard time in English class, never mind writing a book."

At first, Ron was going to argue, but then shrugged and conceded the point. "Ready?"

"Re..."

'Beep beep beepbeep'

Kim dug into her purse to pull out her Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked, mentally considering how long it's been since she said it.

Wade appeared on the Kimmunicator screen, breathing heavily as he ran. The background was unrecognizable, but Joss's voice could be heard struggling in the distance. "Just got a hit on the site about the Seniors and Joss and I are kinda busy with Killigan. Can you guys cover it?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, grins growing to match the other.

"Mr. Stoppable?" Kalea asked again, open the door to find an empty room and a scribbled note in large, child-like writing on the table. 'Off to save the world. Please take care of stuff.'

Kalea sighed. "This is going to be a regular thing, isn't it?"

* * *

The comment made Gill suddenly stop and turn. "Brothers? You mean there's more of you?" he grinned.

"Just the twins." Mego said, uncharacteristically solemn.

Shego stopped. "What?" she asked, turning.

"An invitation came for you to save the world in some kind of tournament about a week ago. Hego went in your place, and he never came back. We only got word from the Possible girl yesterday."

Shego turned back to her brother and lifted him up by his uniform. "What do you mean, Hego's gone?!"

"Twins?" Gill asked. "What can the twins do?"

"I mean he died, Shego. Taking your place, trying to save the world."

* * *

"Kim! Find my Dad! He'll know how to bring Hego back!"

The sound of Shego's voice took Kim by surprise. "Wait, what?!"

"Say good bye, Possible!" came Gill's voice one again. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me!" she said, this time with Bonnie's own voice.

* * *

Ron let out a laugh as the beast stumbled back with a shake of his dog-like head and roared back at him. The creature charged in anger at Ron and the man frowned, doing his best to block attacks. He dived into the cab of a car, crawling backward as Jackal Junior tore the vehicle apart. With a mighty swing of each scimitar, the Jackal cut the car in two and flung both pieces to the side as Ron rolled out, losing his grip on the Lotus Blade as he did.

He leaned over backward as another flaming scimitar narrowly missed his head, and he rolled away along the concrete meridian as Jackal Junior continued his assault. The meridian was then chopped into several pieces of burning concrete a moment after Ron stumbled away. He turned and called the Lotus Blade back to his hand, feeling the shake of the freeway pavement as Jackal Junior moved, and he raised the katana up to parry, feeling renewed strength in his arms.

Only to see the mystical blade shatter into millions of silver glowing shards as the Jackal brought his full strength down on the weapon.

* * *

Kim looked through her bangs at him with a grimace, but let it subside. "Drakken, your Helix beam. It... was working."

"You needn't act so surprised, Possible!" Drakken countered, crossing his arms as two of his vines did the same. "I am a brilliant scientist afterall, especially when I have the proper amount of time to complete my projects!"

"Whatever." Kim sighed. "Can you build another one?"

Drakken frowned and stared at her incredulously. "Build another one? Sure! Why not! Money just grows on trees, right?! Do you have any idea how much that thing cost to build!" he continued, shouting at the pair.

"Will you take a check?" Kim asked nonchalantly as she activated her wrist kimmunicator. Drakken's mouth shut instantly and he continued staring at her with wide surprised eyes.

"Let's use the card." Ron answered in a weak voice. "We'll get air miles."


	2. Prologue

"I can't believe you're going without me!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, for the last time. You've got exams to study for, and you need to figure out where you are with your Monkey Powers since the Lotus Blade was broken. I need to find Team Go's dad so he can find a way to bring Hego, and hopefully Shego back."

"I know that, Kim. But..." Ron's lip quivered as he wrung his hands. "What if the Seniors find you alone out there? What if Shego's dad isn't even there?"

"Wade went through Team Go's archives and found his notes. He's positive. Not to mention that Wade has a bit better equipment than was available at the end of the eighties." Kim answered, zipping up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. She adjusted her mission gear and clipped her utility belt over her hips, before turning to touch Ron's cheek. "I'll be fine. Bonnie can't hide any more, remember? She can't shrink, shapeshift or control birds, thanks to Drakken. I'm sure I'll be able to avoid them if I need to. Besides, something tells me they'll be licking their wounds for awhile. Get some rest." she ordered, doing her best to assure him. Planting a kiss on her fiancé's lips, she added, "I love you, okay? The wedding's only a month away, and nothing could keep me away from that." she grinned, sliding a hand gently around his back before spinning away and grabbing her car keys from the table.

Ron followed her with a puppy dog pout of his own. "Just be careful, alright?"

Kim cocked her head to the side as she opened the door. "Hey..." she said with a smile. "It's me!" Before Ron could reply, Kim was out the door and descending the elevator down to the parking garage.

While Ron had wanted to severely upgrade their living accommodations with his surprising windfall, Kim had dialed him back, even though she found it a challenge not to agree with him. But it was only a month before they were married, and she didn't want everything he had earned to dry up like his first Naco royalties check before that happened. He was being surprisingly responsible this time, though his suspiciously attractive Hawaiian secretary Kalea seemed to be helping keep him earth bound.

She passed another tenant on the way to her car, slid into the Sloth, and started it, pausing for a moment as her hunch played with her emotions. Something felt wrong all of a sudden, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked at her wrist kimmunicator for a moment, contemplating calling Ron to make sure everything was fine, then decided against it. The 'wrongness' vibe she had felt had subsided, and she risked being late for the GJ cargo jet as it was. There simply wasn't anywhere for the herculean sized hyper jet to even get close in the heart of Diverse City.

"Here we go." she said to herself, starting the car and revving the engine. "Next stop, the jungles of Brazil."


	3. Chapter One

Indi Go adjusted his fedora as he studied the ancient cave that opened up before him. For fifteen years he had been searching for the last fragment of the multicolored comet that had crashed into his family's back yard. An alien comet that had mysteriously bestowed powers on his five children twenty years ago. The crater that the fragment created should have been massive, but it managed to strike a complex series of tunnels that the local population had many legends about. With what he'd seen in the last two decades, he wasn't about to rule them out either.

Two guides were with him. Gustavo, an English speaking scholar that had been born in Brazil but left for the education of the United Kingdom. He had been complaining about returning to his homeland since the first mosquito bite, but his knowledge in meteorology had been invaluable in leading Indi here. Eduardo, on the other hand, was skittish and superstitious. Only speaking Portuguese, he was considered the most qualified expert in the cave network that Indi needed to enter. According to him, a curse had fallen over the mountains for the last twenty years, accompanied by an assortment of glowing hues at night.

"Mr. Go, Eduardo says that this is as far as he will go. He also advises you to turn back. That there are only demons ahead." Gustavo said, wiping his brow as he translated for their other companion.

Indi turned to Eduardo with a nod and a grim look of determination. "You've earned your money, Eduardo." he replied before squinting at the cave entrance again. "Go on back to your family."

But the faint click of an old revolver caught Indi's ear, causing him to subtly sigh in impatience and frustration. Before he could clear the pistol from its holster, Eduardo dropped the weapon as it fired, the back of his hand sporting a large cut from the cracking of the bull whip that Indi was winding up again. Then the pain registered and he let out a blood curdling scream, clutching his hand before shouting at Indi in Portuguese.

Gustavo had shrunk away at the sight of the pistol and hid his head at the sound of the gun shot and whip crack. "He says you don't know what you are doing and you must turn...!"

"Yeah, yeah. I got the gist." Indi replied as Eduardo staggered away into the jungle. "Sorry Gustavo, but there's no going back for me. Now where did your research show the rest of the meteor land?"

"Two miles in, but it is impossible to tell how deep it may have gone considering the lack of an impact crater." The man said, tugging at his sweat soaked shirt. "You don't really believe that this meteor can give someone powers, do you Mr. Go?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." he replied, gently pushing away several branches and making his way into the mouth of the cave. He had watched the news footage again and again from that day. The comet had been watched by the government for nearly a month before it had started to break up in the atmosphere. That was when the rocky shell had disintegrated, revealing the multicolored gem within. Indi had paused and replayed that initial image repeatedly, studying both the colors that had fallen into his backyard, and those that had broken away at that point to land here, in Brazil.

Gustavo hurried up behind Indi, obviously allowing the local superstition to get the best of him. Indi looked back in annoyance as the man nearly climbed onto his back. "I think we should go back. Do more research."

Indi ignored him, trudging further into the network of caves that were lit only by cracks in the ceiling, until finally a throbbing yellow glow could be seen coming from an offshoot tunnel that led downward. "There you are." Indi said, veering off toward the glow.

"Mr. Go, I feel I have been quite patient with you but unless you tell me what exactly you are looking for, I will have to return to the city."

Indi growled in frustration, and looked back at Gustavo. The man's dark skin was nearly pale; his knees were knocking, and his hands were clenching into shaking fists. Indi's frown turned into a lopsided grin. "Alright. I guess you've earned it."

"Fifteen years ago, a multi-colored comet hit the Earth, fracturing into very distinct crystals that gave a bunch of kids... super powers. Strength, shrinking, duplication, and energy. The typical stuff you hear or read about happened. They formed a team, started fighting crime, yadda yadda. That's the official story in the GO City archives."

"I think I remember hearing about these super heroes. I thought they were a part of your American mythology. Movies, or cartoons."

"Oh, they're real all right. Or they were. It didn't take long before they broke up and went their separate ways. After they had been handed the keys to the now renamed city, had a monument built for them, and were bestowed with so much funding that they got lazy." Indi explained with a hint of either contempt or disappointment. Gustavo couldn't tell which. "That's not really important right now. Two years ago, just before that alien invasion we had, a man found another piece of that comet here in Brazil. A yellow fragment, that could accelerate the growth of cells that it combined with."

"You're talking about the super high pollinated pansies that destroyed the alien forces?" Gustavo asked in surprise.

"That's the stuff." Indi replied, brushing aside a vine as they headed deeper into the caves and closer to the yellow glow. "Somehow that Doctor managed to liquify that crystal and spliced it with what he thought was some kind of aggressive weed. I guess he didn't count on it splicing with him too, like it did those kids years before."

He stopped suddenly, holding up a hand to signal Gustavo to do the same. Looking down, he could see a thin vine that had crawled along the floor of the cavern and was very stealthily beginning to wind its way around his leg.

"Mr. Go. It is just a tiny plant... What is the problem?"

"You remember what those plants did to those alien walkers? The same walkers our most powerful defenses did nothing against?" Indi replied.

Gustavo swallowed hard, and began to move away. The vine moved like a snake, growing exponentially and wrapping around the man's torso. "Mr. GO!" he shouted before a pair of leaves sprang out from the vine and enveloped him. Within moments, the vine began to retract to where it had grown from, dragging a muffled Gustavo along with it toward the yellow glow.

Indi drew his whip and cracked it in the narrow corridor, just managing to wrap the tip around where the thick leaves met the vine. The plant was undeterred though, and Indi was pulled off of his feet to be dragged along as well. The trip lasted only a few short moments until they entered a large chamber and were dropped unceremoniously onto the dirt floor.

"Mr. Go?" Gustavo asked, coughing dust out of his lungs. "Where are we?"

Indi picked himself up and surveyed the room they were in. The yellow crystal from the meteorite was situated in the center of the chamber, apparently having split from the rest of the multicolored space rock before crashing into the mountainous jungle. Roots from the jungle above had grown massive and entwined themselves around the crystal as well, mutating into a flowery, venus fly trap style organism. "Looks like the belly of the beast. There's your curse of the mountains right there, Gustavo."

Skeletons could be seen strewn about the chamber, presumably from other explorers of the cave network. The plants 'teeth' wriggled along the outside perimeter of the chamber, and Indi guessed that the floor they stood on was not stone beneath the thin layer of dirt.

"Come, Mr. Go! We must leave!" Gustavo shouted, scrambling to climb out of the chamber and back to the tunnel the had come from.

"Gustavo! Settle down!" Indi shouted back, but otherwise remained still. The plant feelers flexed and swayed with each movement Gustavo made, and Indi could feel the floor beneath his feet begin to shake.

The floor lifted and Gustavo screamed, falling from where he had been failing to climb and beginning to slide along the massive leaf coming out of the dirt toward the 'mouth' of the plant.  
Grabbing his bullwhip again, Indi snapped it outward, curling the tip around one of the teeth that were beginning to lift out of the dirt and close the leaf around them. Reaching out with one hand while the other held the whip to keep him from sliding toward the crystal, Indi shouted, "Take my hand!"

"I am trying!" Gustavo cried, trying to find purchase on the slick surface of the leaf.

The crystal's black-yellow glow began shining brighter as numerous vines began growing out from the core of the organism. Running along the now quite steep 'floor' of the leaf, Indi managed to catch Gustavo's hand as he slid by. "Climb the whip!" Indi strained to lift Gustavo up to where he was holding the leather handle of the whip, coaxing the near petrified man to begin climbing it. "Come on! Before it closes!"

As the leaf continued to curl inward, the various skeletons began sliding from the wall of the chamber, loosening from the gooey grip of the digestive juices that the plant exuded. Animal and human skeletons alike began sweeping by, plopping into the stomach-like sack below the crystal.

Gustavo reached the other end of the whip, narrowly climbing out between the leaf's teeth. "I'm sorry, Mr. Go! There is no time!"

"What?! Gustavo! Pull me up, damn it!" Indi shouted in reply, still dangling from the handle of his whip, now only a few feet from the plant's digestion sack.

But as Gustavo slid down the outside of the leaf, two vines exploded out from the sack below the glowing crystal, growing instantly to grab the escaping morsel's ankles. Indi watched the scene like a shadow play as Gustavo was nabbed and hauled upward screaming, before being plunged into the sack below.

Indi grimaced, but didn't have time to mourn his guide. The leaf was now standing fully erect, and was curled around like a cocoon. It wouldn't be long before the plant got impatient and sent its vines after him too.

Looking up, Indi spotted the upper torso of a human skeleton that still had ragged leather straps holding explorer's gear on. Namely, a machete in an under shoulder sheath. "Come on..." he growled, trying to shake the whip enough to dislodge the torso's ribcage from the plant's teeth without undoing the knot on his whip.

Unfortunately, both occurred simultaneously. Trying to find traction on the slippery leaf, Indi reached out to grab the brightly glowing crystal with one hand, and snagging the falling sheath with the other. The sudden jostle caused the torso to fall apart, leaving just the leather harness, but the entire plant began to protest his grip on the crystal. The central stalk that had grown around the crystal began to sway, and if he didn't know better, Indi would say the plant was shrieking in pain.

Flipping the harness around, he gripped the machete handle into his palm and popped the button with his thumb to free it from the sheath. The vines that had been holding Gustavo in the digestion sack came shooting out again to grab his dangling legs, but Indi swept the wide, sharp blade around the crystal, cutting it out from the heart of the plant.

In an instant, the plant began to wither and die; shrinking back into a more reasonably sized fly trap and pitcher plant. Indi fell to the floor of the cavern when there was nothing left to hold onto, doused in thick slime and his own sweat. To one side, laid what was left of Gustavo. While most of his clothing was still intact, his skin was nearly burned away already and Indi grimaced at the grisly sight. To the other side, was his hat that he picked up and wiped off as best he could before putting it on his head. With a groan, he climbed to his feet and wound up his whip that had landed with his hat before slowly making his way to the cavern entrance.

* * *

Indi shielded his eyes against the blazing sun. Most of the goo had dried and flaked off by now, and he staggered a bit away from the cavern before spotting a large crowd of burly men with rifles with Eduardo standing at the front of the crowd, still sporting a wound on his hand. Beside him though, stood one of the strangest sights Indi had ever seen; and after the battle he had just been through, that was saying something.

A thickly built man standing at least six foot six with a sweat stained purple shirt and a plaid beanie and Scottish kilt stood at the lead of the group. He was armed with a full golf bag, and had a glare that could toss cabers with a sideways glance.

"I'm sorry, were you wanting to play through?" Indi asked, gesturing to the cave.

"'Ell I can see where the lass gets 'er wit." the scotsman said. "Da name's Duff Killigan, and I'll be takin' that there bit o' stone."

Indi looked down at the crystal in his hand, then up at the crowd of armed men in front of him. "Well, I..."

Then something red, purple, and black moved in the trees that caught Indi's eye. With absolute silence, he could see one of the armed men disappear into the jungle, one by one.

"I don't think so, no."

Duff was taken by surprise. "Are ya daft, man?! I brought a literal army wit' me, and let me tell ye, dey weren't cheap!"

It only took a minute for each man standing behind Duff to go down, and in their place was a young red haired woman with her arms crossed, barely breathing heavily. She cleared her throat.

Duff turned and his mouth fell open. "Kim Possible?! What are ye doin' way out... Auch! Nevermind!" he said, reaching for a golf club from the bag on his back. "There's nay an obstacle I canna shoot through! F..."

With a flick of his wrist, Indi snapped his whip and caught Duff's driver before the large man could draw it. "I suggest you leave the little lady alone." Indi announced, holding the whip tight against Duff's grip on the club.

"Your move, Killigan." Kim said with a smile. "Looks like your caddie is done for the day." Duff looked around to search for Eduardo, but the man had already left when he had spotted Kim.

Reluctantly, Duff loosened his grip on his club and backed away. "You made par this round, lassie. But I'll be back to get that super growth crystal." he said before disappearing into the jungle after Eduardo.

Kim sighed. "Of course. You villains always come back." she admitted before turning to the fedora sporting man. "You must be Shego's dad. I gotta say, you are not what I expected."


End file.
